legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden One (CIS Productions)
See the original series' version: Hidden One Etu Ilu, known as the Hidden One in Sumerian language, is one of the main antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being the main antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga and the overarching antagonist of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Black Host Saga. He is the cause of the Second Tribulation, being an evil Sumerian God who was disowned by human beings and banished by other Gods of the Multi-Universe because of his cruelty. He was trapped inside the Catacombs and being hidden away from the world, gaining his alias as the Hidden One. He was also the archenemy of Carl Robinson. It was also revealed that this deity somehow has other versions and avatars even in far east, and was known to Japanese as Amatsu-Mikaboshi. As time went by, the Hidden One grown hatred towards human beings and decided to destroy them and rule the world under his iron fist. Getting trapped inside his own Purgatory, the Hidden One used his most loyal servant, Pandora and the Black Host, to instigate more of his plans of destruction and bring Apocalypse on human. The Hidden One shared the similar goal to the United Kingdom of America. However, he believed that Moloch and the Shadow Warriors were in his way. As a result of this, the Hidden One and Pandora manipulated the Witnesses into fighting the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He also challenged Moloch in the latter's plan of the Blood Game, before sealing all of them into the Catatombs. Initially, the Hidden One went on well with Pandora since she was his wife, regarding her as someone whom he would try to protect. However, by the end of Pandora Saga, the Hidden One's cruelty was extended and his true nature of cruelty became more and more apparent.. As was betrayed by Pandora when she was disgusted by his obsession with power and his condescending sneer over the concept of love. Pandora later helped Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills to take away the Hidden One's power, only after Carl's seemly sacrifice, granting the Witnesses a chance to destroy the Hidden One. However, by the time Ichabod, Abbie and Jenny Mills could execute the Hidden One, Jasmine Porcelain arrived under the command of Moloch, and she was able to revive the Hidden One, release the Horsemen's freedom, restore the Hidden One's power and corrupted the evil deity into Moloch's feral puppet. Carl, fortunately, was released by Pandora and used the box's power to seal off the Hidden One's essence, before shattering his core so that the Hidden One would never be returned ever again, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Even after his defeat, the Hidden One still had remaining minions - his artificial dark angels known as the Black Host, decided to work alongside the United Kingdom of America and tried to restore the Hidden One back to its former glory. They intended to betray Moloch once more, but their plans failed once more after Moloch backstabbed them just like how he backstabbed the Hidden One before the latter could ever undermine him, leading to their defeat. After the end of World War III, it was revealed that Misha Kruzeov was possessed by a Black Host dark angel, but it was later destroyed by Carl, ending the Hidden One's remaining forces for eternity. As time went by, the Hidden One remained forever inside oblivion without his sentinence due to his core being fully shattered, eventually becoming forgotten by every races across the Omniverse. He is an OC version created by Officer Candy Apple based on the Hidden One in Sleepy Hollow series. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Complete Monster proposal History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles *''The Hidden One VS. Gods of the Multi-Universe *''The Hidden One VS. Sequined Sadist'' *''The Hidden One VS. Moloch'' *''The Hidden One VS. Jenny Mills'' *''The Hidden One VS. Horsemen of the Apocalypse'' *''The Hidden One VS. Carl Robinson'' ''Abilities and Skills *'Nigh-Omnipotence': At full power, the Hidden One is almost all-powerful, being able to accomplish almost anything he desires. **'Teleportation': The Hidden One can teleport. **'Superhuman Strength': The Hidden One possesses strength far beyond almost any other being's. **'Telekinesis': The Hidden One can move objects or people with his mind. His ability is so strong that he can hold a fully-grown human, mid air for a while. **'Superhuman Stamina': The Hidden One is seemingly able not to tire at all during battle. *'Cosmic Awareness': Being unbelievably old, the Hidden One possesses a great amount of knowledge. Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Standard Equipment Worshipers List of Victims Goals *Seal the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to weaken Moloch.'' *''Manipulate the Four Horsemen and the Witnesses into his own trap.'' *''Release himself from the Catacombs and return back to the world.'' *''Restore his power and kill every human in his way.'' *''Bested Moloch in the destruction of humanity'' *''Conquer the world with iron fists'' *''Kill the Witnesses'' *''Eradicate any concept of human emotions'' ''Relationships Followers Pandora Fallen Zadkiel Japeth Leeth Willing to choose this cruel God by his own choice, Leeth was extremely devoted and fiercely loyal to the Hidden One in order to gain skills and power and outmatched Benjamin Franklin, his most hated rival, even at the cost of becoming the infamous Jersey Devil after consuming the elixir he created. However, it was shown that the Hidden One saw him as nobody but an disposable pawn, just like how he viewed the entire humanity. Kindred The Kindred was once the homunculus created by Benjamin Franklin, used to deal with the Horseman of Death, and was later summoned by Ichabod using the Horseman's head. He initially served as Ichabod's allies to fight against the Horseman. However, once the Headless Horseman was sealed off in Pandora's Box, the Kindred sacrificed himself to save Abbie from the Hidden One. However, the Kindred was revealed to be still alive, now being brainwashed by Mr. Gold under the Hidden One's behest. Although calling the Kindred his most valuable lieutenant due to the undead's superhuman strength, the Hidden One was awfully disgusted when he saw Ichabod managed to free the Kindred from his brainwashed state and gave him a female partner, the Kindress, created by Franklin to calm the Kindred down - which serves as a prototype to Adam Frankenstein and Eva Frankenstein. Due to his hatred towards love, the Hidden One killed off both the Kindred and the Kindress cruelly right in front of the Team Witness in order to spite them. Kaitlyn Powell The two share a student-and-master relationship, and seem to be very close, making Kaitlyn the first mortal the vicious God Hidden One had as a apprentice before many more, including Pandora. Soon after Kaitlyn left the Cultus Phytonissam in a journey to study dark magic and strength its dark side, she met Hidden One when she travelled to a place near United States, only to discover he was hidden in its deep catacombs that would be, centuries later, used as her prison, the Impact Zone. Hungry for power, Kaitlyn immediately challenged the God to a combat to steal his powers but at the time, Kaitlyn was known for being naive and young, so much that Hidden One decided to play with her for a short period of time during their fight until he was injured by her God Slayer magic, forcing him to end the fight with seriousness. Upon being defeated, Kaitlyn said to Hidden One to end her life as a weakling like her should not be allowed to live in this world, following her ideology that weaklings are unworthy of life. However, much to her surprise, Hidden One refused to kill her after he found a powerful mortal user of magic. Because of her determination and ambition, Hidden One seems to be somewhat protective of her, almost treating her like a daughter, such protecting her from Inquisitors of Witch Cult when they found her location and giving her meals when she found herself inside of her room performing rituals for days without rest. Kaitlyn, saw him as the best teacher she had since the day she left Mana World as she thought having a God teaching her spells of divine beings. One of his teachings was the teleportation, telepathy and helped her in her research for immortality using the Relics to split her souls. After 10 years under his teaching, Kaitlyn backstabbed Hidden One after she deemed him useless for teaching too fast in a short period of time. However, the Hidden One easily defeated her once again but before he could end her life for her treason, she teleported away while laughing. Much to Hidden One, he felt as if he had lost something as Kaitlyn was the first mortal he had contact with. ---- Enemies Moloch The Hidden One greatly despises Moloch and vice versa, due to the Hidden One being a deity while Moloch is a demon king. Nevertheless, while the Hidden One never held his tongue to show disgust towards Moloch, Moloch would rather coldly dismiss the Hidden One as a megalomaniac who should never intend to outmatch him in his own game. It was revealed that Moloch intended to destroy the Hidden One on sight for making him to lose his most trusted minions; the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. However, Jasmine Porcelain secretly visited Moloch and advised him to follow the Hidden One's game at first, before using the same way the latter manipulate and backstab Moloch into backstabbing the Hidden One, giving him a karmic punishment. Moloch agreed with this as he discovered in his new body, planted within the Apostle of Dusk (who is the former leader of the Hexenmeister Community), was no match of the Hidden One, especially when the latter reached back to the peak of his power. Eventually, their plans succeeded with Porcelain tainting the seraph of Hidden One with the poison of Lolth, another unearthly evil deity. Turning the Hidden One into his feral puppet, Moloch finally regained his position as the story's main villain once more, but not after he mocked the Hidden One that he should never be his rival ever since the beginning. Carl Robinson Ichabod Crane Abbie Mills Katrina Crane Jenny Mills Christine Van Bilj Misha Kruezov Joe Corbin Mr. Gold Atticus Nevins Sister Mary Eunice Theme Song Quotes *"The time has come. The new world begins now."'' *''"It almost impress me. The insatiable mortal desire to fight what you cannot possibly conquer."'' *''"Let me help you choose. I know well the value mortals place on love. Let me take yours... and turn it into pain. The man you love... is now, and shall be forevermore... a beast."'' *''"The fault lies with me, really. I was far too indulgent, allowed you to become too familiar, like a house pet, that has come to expect feasts, rather than table scraps. Perhaps my long slumber caused me to forget... the devious nature of humans, because if you are anything... you are a human. Your kind can never be trusted."'' *''"That is the only reason you are still alive. Clean yourself up. I may continue your punishment later, but for now... I am weary."'' *''"The Kindred... he is departing Sleepy Hollow, for what cause? (saw the Kindred hand in hand with the Kindress, enraged) My most valuable lieutenant has abandoned his post! For what!? Love!? This WEAKNESS!?!? (destroyed the Kindred and the Kindress)"'' *''"I will not allow my power to be diluted by unnecessary partnerships! These... trivial human urges. I will NOT allow weakness."'' *''"It is time I give the Devil his due."'' *''"Let's make a deal. From this day forward, we shall compete against each other and decide the fate of this world... Now, who will be the first one who destroyed humanity? Time to please me, Moloch, since you're going to be the loser."'' *''"The man you called husband no longer exists. All that remains... is his final wish... THAT THIS WORLD SHALL BURN!!!"'' ''Quotes about the Hidden One *"If there's ONE thing that I learned from those Witnesses' team, it is that the power of a true bond... that can conquer any might. They are stronger because they have each other. They are stronger... because they love each other. And you? You love only this... the power." - Pandora'' ''Gallery Physical Form 1 310PandoraHiddenOne.png 310HiddenOne.png HiddenOne.jpg Physical Form 2 Deity Form Trivia *The Hidden One is the original creation of ''Sleepy Hollow original series and doesn't truly appears in Sumerian mythology. *In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, the Hidden One is inspired by Amatsu-Mikaboshi from Japanese mythology. In Japanese mythology, Ama-tsu-mika-boshi (天津甕星, "Dread Star of Heaven", "August Star of Heaven"), also called Ame-no-kagase-o (天香香背男), "Scarecrow Male of Heaven", "Brilliant Male"), was originally a malignant Shinto god. **Under Chinese Buddhist influence, the god was identified with Myōken either as the pole star or Venus, before being combined with the god of all stars, Ama-no-mi-naka-nushi (天之御中主神, "Divine Lord of the middle heavens"). *The Hidden One is the first non-demonic deity villain in both Sleepy Hollow original series and Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. *The Hidden One shows many similarities to Moloch, but unlike Moloch, the Hidden One never uses demonic power and is not fond of ruling above chaos, but he eventually changed his mind when he was betrayed by Pandora. *In the original series, the Hidden One was merely alluded when Season 3 reached its mid-season finale, but in the storyline, his existence was foreshadowed already at the earlier stage, and he made his appearance right after Ichabod was reborn. *The Hidden One in this storyline has more characteristics and appearance than the original series due to his low reception as a weak main villain comparing to both Moloch and Pandora. He also seemed to care for Pandora genuinely instead of merely using her as a tool, but after her betrayal, he became more incensed and decided to kill her along with the entire humanity for her betrayal. The story intended to add some more depth in the Hidden One while keeping his diabolical nature. *The Hidden One is the first character in the storyline who managed to defeat all of the Four Horsemen even when he didn't reach his full power. *Although acting as a supportive character by the end of Horsemen Saga against the Horsemen, the Hidden One only tried to benefit himself and never had intentions to save humanity, making him away from being an ally for real. ''Inspiration Real-Life Inspiration Ramsses III Usermaatre Ramesses III (also written Ramses and Rameses) was the second Pharaoh of the Twentieth Dynasty in Ancient Egypt. He is thought to have reigned from 1186 to 1155 BC and is considered to be the last monarch of the New Kingdom to wield any substantial authority over Egypt. His long reign saw the decline of Egyptian political and economic power, linked to a series of invasions and internal economic problems. During his long tenure in the midst of the surrounding political chaos of the Greek Dark Ages, Egypt was beset by foreign invaders (including the so-called Sea Peoples and the Libyans) and experienced the beginnings of increasing economic difficulties and internal strife which would eventually lead to the collapse of the Twentieth Dynasty. In Year 8 of his reign, the Sea Peoples, including Peleset, Denyen, Shardana, Meshwesh of the sea, and Tjekker, invaded Egypt by land and sea. Ramesses III defeated them in two great land and sea battles. Although the Egyptians had a reputation as poor seamen, they fought tenaciously. Rameses lined the shores with ranks of archers who kept up a continuous volley of arrows into the enemy ships when they attempted to land on the banks of the Nile. Then, the Egyptian navy attacked using grappling hooks to haul in the enemy ships. In the brutal hand-to-hand fighting which ensued, the Sea People were utterly defeated. Ramesses III claims that he incorporated the Sea Peoples as subject peoples and settled them in Southern Canaan, although there is no clear evidence to this effect; the pharaoh, unable to prevent their gradual arrival in Canaan, may have claimed that it was his idea to let them reside in this territory. Their presence in Canaan may have contributed to the formation of new states in this region such as Philistia after the collapse of the Egyptian Empire in Asia. Ramesses III was also compelled to fight invading Libyan tribesmen in two major campaigns in Egypt's Western Delta in his Year 5 and Year 11 respectively. Ramesses III was the son of Setnakhte and Queen Tiy-Merenese. He was assassinated in the Harem conspiracy led by one of his secondary wives, Tiye, her son Pentawer, and a group of high officials. Nebuchadnezzar II Nebuchadnezzar II (/ˌnɛbjʊkədˈnɛzər/; from Akkadian �������������� dNabû-kudurri-uṣur; Hebrew: נְבוּכַדְנֶאצַּר, Modern: Nəvūkádne’ṣar, Tiberian: Neḇukáḏné’ṣār, meaning "O god Nabu, preserve/defend my firstborn son") was king of Babylon c. 605 BC – c. 562 BC, whose reign was the longest and most powerful of any monarch in the Neo-Babylonian Empire. Nebuchadnezzar was the eldest son and successor of Nabopolassar, an Assyrian official who rebelled and established himself as king of Babylon in 620 BC; the dynasty he established ruled until 539 BC, when the Neo-Babylonian Empire was conquered by Cyrus the Great. Nebuchadnezzar is first mentioned in 607 BC, during the destruction of Babylon's arch-enemy Assyria, at which point he was already crown prince. In 605 BC he and his ally Cyaxares, ruler of the Medes and Persians, led an army against the Assyrians and Egyptians, who were then occupying Syria, and in the ensuing Battle of Carchemish, Necho II was defeated and Syria and Phoenicia were brought under the control of Babylon. Darius the Great Darius I (Old Persian: Dārayava(h)uš, New Persian: داریوش‎ Dāryuš; Hebrew: דָּרְיָוֶשׁ, Modern: Darəyaveš, Tiberian: Dāryāwéš; c. 550–486 BCE) was the fourth king of the Persian Achaemenid Empire. Known as Darius the Great, he ruled the empire at its peak, when it included much of West Asia, the Caucasus, parts of the Balkans (Thrace-Macedonia and Paeonia), most of the Black Sea coastal regions, parts of the North Caucasus, Central Asia, as far as the Indus Valley in the far east and portions of north and northeast Africa including Egypt (Mudrâya), eastern Libya and coastal Sudan. Darius ascended the throne by overthrowing Gaumata, a usurper. The new king met with rebellions throughout his kingdom and quelled them each time. A major event in Darius's life was his expedition to punish Athens and Eretria for their aid in the Ionian Revolt and subjugate Greece. Although ultimately ending in failure at the Battle of Marathon, Darius succeeded in the re-subjugation of Thrace, expansion of the empire through the conquest of Macedon, the Cyclades and the island of Naxos and the sacking of the city of Eretria. Darius organized the empire by dividing it into provinces and placing satraps to govern it. He organized a new uniform monetary system, along with making Aramaic the official language of the empire. He also put the empire in better standing by building roads and introducing standard weights and measures. Through these changes, the empire was centralized and unified.7 Darius also worked on construction projects throughout the empire, focusing on Susa, Pasargadae, Persepolis, Babylon and Egypt. He had the cliff-face Behistun Inscription carved to record his conquests, an important testimony of the Old Persian language. Darius is mentioned in the biblical books of Haggai, Zechariah and Ezra–Nehemiah. Herod the Great Herod (/ˈhɛrəd/; Hebrew: הוֹרְדוֹס, Modern: Hordus, Tiberian: Hōreḏōs, Greek: Ἡρῴδης, Hērōdēs; 74/73 BCE – c. 4 BCE), also known as Herod the Great and Herod I, was a Roman client king of Judea, referred to as the Herodian kingdom. The history of his legacy has polarized opinion, as he is known for his colossal building projects throughout Judea, including his expansion of the Second Temple in Jerusalem (Herod's Temple), the construction of the port at Caesarea Maritima, the fortress at Masada, and Herodium. Vital details of his life are recorded in the works of the 1st century CE Roman–Jewish historian Josephus. Herod also appears in the Christian Gospel of Matthew as the ruler of Judea who orders the Massacre of the Innocents at the time of the birth of Jesus. Despite his successes, including single-handedly forging a new aristocracy from practically nothing, he has still garnered criticism from various historians. His reign polarizes opinion amongst scholars and historians, some viewing his legacy as evidence of success, and some as a reminder of his tyrannical rule. Upon Herod's death, the Romans divided his kingdom among three of his sons and his sister—Archelaus became ethnarch of the tetrarchy of Judea, Herod Antipas became tetrarch of Galilee and Peraea, Philip became tetrarch of territories north and east of the Jordan, and Salome I was given a toparchy including the cities of Jabneh, Ashdod, and Phasaelis. Moctezuma II Moctezuma II (c. 1466 – 29 June 1520), variant spellings include Montezuma, Moteuczoma, Motecuhzoma, Motēuczōmah, Muteczuma, and referred to in full by early Nahuatl texts as Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin (Moctezuma the Younger, About this soundmodern Nahuatl pronunciation (help·info)),1 was the ninth tlatoani or ruler of Tenochtitlan, reigning from 1502 to 1520. The first contact between indigenous civilizations of Mesoamerica and Europeans took place during his reign, and he was killed during the initial stages of the Spanish conquest of the Aztec Empire, when conquistador Hernán Cortés and his men fought to escape from the Aztec capital Tenochtitlan. During his reign the Aztec Empire reached its greatest size. Through warfare, Moctezuma expanded the territory as far south as Xoconosco in Chiapas and the Isthmus of Tehuantepec, and incorporated the Zapotec and Yopi people into the empire. He changed the previous meritocratic system of social hierarchy and widened the divide between pipiltin (nobles) and macehualtin (commoners) by prohibiting commoners from working in the royal palaces. The portrayal of Moctezuma in history has mostly been colored by his role as ruler of a defeated nation, and many sources describe him as weak-willed and indecisive. The biases of some historical sources make it difficult to understand his actions during the Spanish invasion. Yan Xishan Yan Xishan IPA: ɕǐʂán; 8 October 1883 – 22 July 1960) was a Chinese warlord who served in the government of the Republic of China. He effectively controlled the province of Shanxi from the 1911 Xinhai Revolution to the 1949 Communist victory in the Chinese Civil War. As the leader of a relatively small, poor, remote province, he survived the machinations of Yuan Shikai, the Warlord Era, the Nationalist Era, the Japanese invasion of China and the subsequent civil war, being forced from office only when the Nationalist armies with which he was aligned had completely lost control of the Chinese mainland, isolating Shanxi from any source of economic or military supply. In 1911, Yan came to power in Shanxi as a disciple of Chinese nationalism, but subsequently came to view nationalism as merely another set of ideas that could be used to achieve his own objectives. He stated that the primary goal of the Heart-Washing Society was to encourage Chinese patriotism by reviving the Confucian church, leading foreigners to accuse him of attempting to create a Chinese version of Shinto. Yan attempted to moderate some aspects of Sun Yat-sen's ideology that he viewed as potentially threatening to his rule. Yan altered some of Sun's doctrines before disseminating them in Shanxi, formulating his own version of Sun's Three Principles of the People that replaced the principles of nationalism and democracy with the principles of virtue and knowledge. During the 1919 May Fourth Movement, when students in Taiyuan staged anti-foreign demonstrations, Yan warned that patriotism, like rainfall, was beneficial only when moderate. By late 1949 the Nationalists' position had become desperate. The currency issued by the central government rapidly declined in value until it became virtually worthless. Military forces loyal to Li attempted to defend Guangdong and Guangxi, while those loyal to Chiang attempted to defend Sichuan. Both forces refused to cooperate with each other, eventually leading to the loss of both regions. Yan's constant attempts to work with both sides led to his being alienated from both Li and Chiang, who resented Yan for cooperating with either side. The Communists succeeded in taking all territory held on the mainland by the end of 1949, defeating both Li and Chiang. Li went into exile in the US, while Yan continued to serve as Premier, in Taiwan, until 1950, when Chiang re-assumed the presidency. Religious & Mythological Inspiration Odin In Germanic mythology, Odin (/ˈoʊdɪn/; from Old Norse: Óðinn, IPA: ˈoːðinː) is a widely revered god. In Norse mythology, from which stems most surviving information about the god, Odin is associated with wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, battle, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet, and is the husband of the goddess Frigg. In wider Germanic mythology and paganism, Odin was known in Old English as Wōden, in Old Saxon as Wōdan, and in Old High German as Wuotan or Wōtan, all stemming from the reconstructed Proto-Germanic theonym *wōđanaz. Odin is a prominently mentioned god throughout the recorded history of the Germanic peoples, from the Roman occupation of regions of Germania through the tribal expansions of the Migration Period and the Viking Age. In the modern period, Odin continued to be acknowledged in the rural folklore of Germanic Europe. References to Odin appear in place names throughout regions historically inhabited by the ancient Germanic peoples, and the day of the week Wednesday bears his name in many Germanic languages, including English. In Old English texts, Odin holds a particular place as a euhemerized ancestral figure among royalty, and he is frequently referred to as a founding figure among various other Germanic peoples, including the Langobards. Forms of his name appear frequently throughout the Germanic record, though narratives regarding Odin are mainly found in Old Norse works recorded in Iceland, primarily around the 13th century. These texts make up the bulk of modern understanding of Norse mythology. In Old Norse texts, Odin is depicted as one-eyed and long-bearded, frequently wielding a spear named Gungnir, and wearing a cloak and a broad hat. He is often accompanied by his animal companions and familiars—the wolves Geri and Freki and the ravens Huginn and Muninn, who bring him information from all over Midgard—and rides the flying, eight-legged steed Sleipnir across the sky and into the underworld. Odin is the son of Bestla and Borr and has two brothers, Vili and Vé. Odin is attested as having many sons, most famously the gods Thor (with Jörð) and Baldr (with Frigg), and is known by hundreds of names. In these texts, he frequently seeks greater knowledge, at times in disguise (most famously by obtaining the Mead of Poetry), makes wagers with his wife Frigg over the outcome of exploits, and takes part in both the creation of the world by way of slaying the primordial being Ymir and giving the gift of life to the first two humans Ask and Embla. Odin has a particular association with Yule, and mankind's knowledge of both the runes and poetry is also attributed to him, giving Odin aspects of the culture hero. In Old Norse texts, female beings associated with the battlefield—the valkyries—are associated with the god and Odin oversees Valhalla, where he receives half of those who die in battle, the einherjar. The other half are chosen by the goddess Freyja for her afterlife location, Fólkvangr. Odin consults the disembodied, herb-embalmed head of the wise being Mímir for advice, and during the foretold events of Ragnarök, Odin is told to lead the einherjar into battle before being consumed by the monstrous wolf Fenrir. In later folklore, Odin appears as a leader of the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession of the dead through the winter sky. He is associated with charms and other forms of magic, particularly in Old English and Old Norse texts. Odin is a frequent subject of study in Germanic studies, and numerous theories have been put forward regarding his development. Some of these focus on Odin's particular relation to other figures; for example, the fact that Freyja's husband Óðr appears to be something of an etymological doublet of the god, whereas Odin's wife Frigg is in many ways similar to Freyja, and that Odin has a particular relation to the figure of Loki. Other approaches focus on Odin's place in the historical record, a frequent question being whether the figure of Odin derives from Proto-Indo-European religion, or whether he developed later in Germanic society. In the modern period, Odin has inspired numerous works of poetry, music, and other forms of media. He is venerated in most forms of the new religious movement Heathenry, together with other gods venerated by the ancient Germanic peoples; some branches focus particularly on him. Zeus Zeus (/zjuːs/; Greek: Ζεύς, Zeús zdeǔ̯s) is the sky and thunder god in ancient Greek religion, who rules as king of the gods of Mount Olympus. His name is cognate with the first element of his Roman equivalent Jupiter. His mythologies and powers are similar, though not identical, to those of Indo-European deities such as Indra, Jupiter, Perkūnas, Perun, and Thor. Zeus is the child of Cronus and Rhea, the youngest of his siblings to be born, though sometimes reckoned the eldest as the others required disgorging from Cronus's stomach. In most traditions, he is married to Hera, by whom he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe, and Hephaestus.8 At the oracle of Dodona, his consort was said to be Dione, by whom the Iliad states that he fathered Aphrodite. Zeus was also infamous for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses. He was respected as an allfather who was chief of the gods12 and assigned the others to their roles: "Even the gods who are not his natural children address him as Father, and all the gods rise in his presence." He was equated with many foreign weather gods, permitting Pausanias to observe "That Zeus is king in heaven is a saying common to all men". Zeus' symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak. In addition to his Indo-European inheritance, the classical "cloud-gatherer" (Greek: Νεφεληγερέτα, Nephelēgereta) also derives certain iconographic traits from the cultures of the ancient Near East, such as the scepter. Zeus is frequently depicted by Greek artists in one of two poses: standing, striding forward with a thunderbolt leveled in his raised right hand, or seated in majesty. Amun-Ra Amun (also Amon, Ammon, Amen; Greek Ἄμμων Ámmōn, Ἅμμων Hámmōn) is a major ancient Egyptian deity who appears as a member of the Hermopolitan Ogdoad. Amun was attested from the Old Kingdom together with his wife Amaunet. With the 11th dynasty (c. 21st century BC), Amun rose to the position of patron deity of Thebes by replacing Montu. After the rebellion of Thebes against the Hyksos and with the rule of Ahmose I (16th century BC), Amun acquired national importance, expressed in his fusion with the Sun god, Ra, as Amun-Ra or Amun-Re. Amun-Ra retained chief importance in the Egyptian pantheon throughout the New Kingdom (with the exception of the "Atenist heresy" under Akhenaten). Amun-Ra in this period (16th to 11th centuries BC) held the position of transcendental, self-created creator deity "par excellence"; he was the champion of the poor or troubled and central to personal piety. His position as King of Gods developed to the point of virtual monotheism where other gods became manifestations of him. With Osiris, Amun-Ra is the most widely recorded of the Egyptian gods. As the chief deity of the Egyptian Empire, Amun-Ra also came to be worshipped outside Egypt, according to the testimony of ancient Greek historiographers in Libya and Nubia. As Zeus Ammon, he came to be identified with Zeus in Greece. Huītzilōpōchtli In the Aztec religion, Huitzilopochtli (Classical Nahuatl: Huītzilōpōchtli wiːt͡siloːˈpoːt͡ʃt͡ɬi) is a deity of war, sun, human sacrifice, and the patron of the city of Tenochtitlan. He was also the national god of the Mexicas, also known as Aztecs, of Tenochtitlan. Many in the pantheon of deities of the Aztecs were inclined to have a fondness for a particular aspect of warfare. However, Huitzilopochtli was known as the primary god of war in ancient Mexico. Since he was the patron god of the Mexica, he was credited with both the victories and defeats that the Mexica people had on the battlefield. The people had to make sacrifices to him to protect the Aztec from infinite night. He wielded Xiuhcoatl as a weapon, associating him with fire. As noted by the Spaniards during their discovery and conquest of Mexico, human sacrifice was common in worship ceremonies, which took place frequently and in numerous temples throughout the region, and when performed they typically sacrificed multiple victims per day at a given temple. There are a handful of origin mythologies describing the deity's beginnings. One story tells of the cosmic creation and Huitzilopochtli's role in it. According to this legend, he was the smallest son of four—his parents being the creator couple Tonacatecutli and Tonacacihuatl while his brothers were Quetzalcoatl and the two Tezcatlipocas. His mother and father instructed him and Quetzalcoatl to bring order to the world. Together, Huitzilopochtli and Quetzalcoatl created fire, the first male and female humans, the Earth, and the Sun. Another origin story tells of a fierce goddess, Coatlicue, being impregnated as she was sweeping by a ball of feathers on Mount Coatepec ("Serpent Hill"; near Tula, Hidalgo). Her other children, who were already fully grown, were the four hundred male Centzonuitznaua and the female deity Coyolxauhqui. These children, angered by the manner by which their mother became impregnated, conspired to kill her. Huitzilopochtli burst forth from his mother's womb in full armor and fully grown, or in other versions of the story, burst forth from the womb and immediately put on his gear. He attacked his older brothers and sister, defending his mother by beheading his sister and casting her body from the mountain top. He also chased after his brothers, who fled from him and became scattered all over the sky. Huitzilopochtli is seen as the sun in mythology, while his many male siblings are perceived as the stars and his sister as the moon. In the Aztec worldview, this is the reason why the Sun is constantly chasing the Moon and stars. It is also why it was so important to provide tribute for Huitzilopochtli as sustenance for the Sun. If Huitzilopochtli did not have enough strength to battle his siblings, they would destroy their mother and thus the world. Fictional Inspirations Rassilon Rassilon is a major antagonist from the sci-fi series Doctor Who. He serves as the main antagonist of the special The End of Time, the final episode to feature the Tenth Doctor, as well as the main villain of the Series 9 finale. He is the founder of Time Lord civilization and perhaps the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan history. He was generally considered the first Time Lord, though some believed that distinction belonged to his compatriot Omega. At first, Rassilon hated corruption and was good at detecting it. He is intimidating, materialistic, contumelious, and unforgiving, but was a hero to many Gallifreyans. Indeed, he may have even created the Time Lords in the first place, and therefore was considered a deity among them. Rassilon is a charismatic leader who is capable of inspiring his people. However, he is also a sanctimonious and fraudulent hypocrite, becoming corrupted by power (despite his supposed opposition to such corruption) and increasingly obsessed with avoiding death. After the loss of Omega, Rassilon wept for him. The other muses that Rassilon's actions were born out of love, albeit short-sighted love. However, some believed Rassilon to actually be behind the plot to murder Omega. By the end of the Time War, Rassilon had become ruthless, miscreant, blasphemous, power-hungry, conniving, and insane, being willing to destroy the whole of creation rather than accept that it might be best for the Time Lords to die in order for the universe to live. He dreams of changing himself and his fellow Time Lords into beings of pure consciousness, free of physical bodies and the ravages of time. He discovers how to become immortal without having to use regenerations to survive. However, he believes that the secret was too dangerous to share. Rassilon is also extremely remorseless, traitorous and manipulative, using the Master as a link between Gallifrey and the rest of the Universe which allowed him to temporarily free Gallifrey from the Time Lock. He tries to manipulate the Doctor into destroying the Divergence in the belief that they were too different to live, only to crucially underestimate the Doctor's strength as the Doctor refused to kill even for Rassilon. Just before his return to the Time War, he taunts the Doctor, saying that the final act of his life would be murder, after a failed attempt to fool the Doctor into an alliance with him, and into killing the Master. As he was dragged back into the war, he makes one last hateful attempt to force the Doctor to suffer death as well, before being interrupted by the vengeful and impatient Master. Yadalbaoth Yaldabaoth, also known as the God of Control, Holy Grail, Malevolent God, Prison Master, and Warden is the primary antagonist and final boss of Persona 5. He is the manifestation of humanity's wish for order and control and considers himself to be a god. Yaldabaoth in his true form appears as a large white mechanical life form. His central body resembles the Holy Grail by its shape. Above his head is a Halo and on both sides of him are large red and golden wings. As the Holy Grail, Yaldabaoth first appears as a Large black machine in the shape of the Holy Grail. This form progressively turns into the color gold as the Public feeds its distorted desires into Yaldabaoth. Yaldabaoth talks about humanity in a cold, insensible, and undemonstrative way. He also treats everyone as below him, like he is the supreme being. Yaldabaoth is typically described as malevolent by Lavenza. Ryuji describes him as "a pain-in-the-ass old man", with his arrogance and pettiness proving precisely why he should not ever be allowed to rule over humanity. In turn, Yaldabaoth's arrogance is what allows the Thieves to secure victory against him, firmly proving that he is not flawless as he believes. Yaldabaoth represents all of the Deadly Sins. Omnipotent God The Omnipotent God (全能の神 Zennō no Kami), also referred to as the Black Sun God (黒い太陽神 Kuro Taiyōshin), is the overarching antagonist of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. He is true leader of Machine Empire Black Magma and Führer Hell Saturn's ultimate master. The Omnipotent God first appears as the "Black Sun God" worshiped by Hell Saturn as he awakens Queen Hedrian to become its main priestess, making sacrifices for it in order to bring about victory for Black Magma. It is implied he was worshiped by the Aztec Empire as Quetzalcoatl. Black Magma steals two women from society (a teacher and a bride-to-be) to become its sacrifices during a ceremony performed by Hedrian, but Sun Vulcan (led by VulPanther) prevent this from happening. The Omnipotent God controls all of Black Magma's actions from behind the scenes, secretly influencing Führer Hell Saturn into whatever actions that are required for their success. However this influence slowly became lost as the organization took in more outsiders, including Queen Hedrian, her warrior Amazon Killer and ultimately the space outlaw Inazuma Ginga. When Inazuma Ginga ultimately turned against Hell Saturn due to the influence of Hedrian and Amazon Killer, he destroyed the Black Sun God idol as a declaration of war against the leader, ultimately leading to Hell Saturn's death and revelation of being a mere Bio-Machine. Yet with the Omnipotent God actually in control of Black Magma and still in need of Hell Saturn's service, the being revived his servant into a "living ghost", using him to further exert his control within the organization against the outsiders, as well as to spook Queen Hedrian for turning against his word. Eventually reaching a breaking point with this servant, the Omnipotent God used its power to start rusting Hedrian's mechanical heart, previously granted to her by Hell Saturn for the organization to help them but used as part of her previous rebellion. Dio Brando Dio Brando (in Japanese: ディオ・ブランドー, Dio Burandō), known simply as DIO from Part 3-onwards, is the main antagonist of Parts 1 and 3 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, though his legacy causes repercussions throughout the rest of the series as well, making him the main antagonist of the whole series. He is also the father of Part 5's protagonist Giorno Giovanna. He has an alternative version of him called Diego Brando in Part 7. He also has three other sons in Part 6 under the rule of his friend Enrico Pucci. While Speedwagon claimed that he was born evil, Dio's treacherous and insane nature may be partially explained by his abusive upbringing at the hands of an alcoholic father, whom he later killed. He is shown to be extremely arrogant, pompous, callous, boastful, ambitious, unsympathetic, narcissistic, and megalomaniacal. He will do anything to get what he wants, even if it means trampling people, like he did to Jonathan Joestar when they were young, and relinquishing his humanity in favor of becoming a vampire. However, DIO is not entirely evil, although he tends to approach it. He also shows a good side to those who are good to him. In particular, he has shown extremely favorable attitudes towards Enrico Pucci, who also showed loyalty in return. DIO also has a passion for reading, as he is found in the library of his Egypt mansion at times. Unless provoked or deemed an obstacle, DIO will normally not attack anything or anybody (although probably more out of regarding them as inconsequential, and so unworthy of attention, than anything akin to kindness). He will first try persuading people to work for him, then fight them, if they oppose. In the Japanese dubbed version, he was voiced by the late Nobuo Tanaka and later Takehito Koyasu, with the latter also voiced Aokiji and Nobuyuki Sugou. Quinella Quinella (クィネラ, Kuinera?), also known as the self-proclaimed Administrator (アドミニストレータ, Adominisutorēta?), is an antagonist from Sword Art Online series, being the main antagonist of the first half of the Alicization Arc. She was the actual ruler of the Human Empire in Underworld as the highest minister of the Axiom Church. Quinella was born 350 years before Kirito enters Underworld for the second time. She was the product of a political marriage between strong noble families at that time. Her father was the lord in charge of the town of Centoria, and was the one who gave the Sacred Tasks. To maintain power in the family he created and bestowed upon her a new Sacred Task: Sacred Arts Research. In an effort to obtain immortality, she fused herself with the Cardinal System of Underworld. After her success, she began corrupting the souls of the Underworld nobility by separating the nations and spreading ignorance and fear among the populace. After making the populace believe that she was a goddess, she created the Axiom Church and named herself the Highest Minister. Quinella brainwashed every rebel fighting against her government and the Champions of the Four Empires Unity Tournament—something which she had done for centuries. She also performs fatal experiments on innocent people in order to learn the secrets of the human units. After realizing the invasion of the Dark Territory was inevitable, Quinella confiscated every line of defenses from Human Empire in order to make the people more dependent on the Axiom Church. Hidden One (original) Etu Ilu, better known as the Hidden One, is the main antagonist of the third season of Sleepy Hollow. He is a Sumerian God and is Pandora's master and consort. He is also the one who gave Pandora her box. Etu Ilu, which roughly translates to the Hidden One, was the part of the second tribulation and the person that Jenny Mills saw when the Shard of Anubis was absorbed into her skin. He came to her in her dream and her skin started glowing red orange and her eyes turned white. He appeared as a dark-skinned, bald man in a hood. It was discovered by Ichabod, Abbie, and Joe that he was an Ancient Sumerian god. He appeared to be romantically involved with Pandora, whom he gave a special box said to contain all the evil in the world. It is uncertain how much he truly cares for Pandora. While he shows affection and concern for her sometimes, at other times, he expresses disgust at the notion of love and human emotions, viewing them as weaknesses. Pandora is clearly intimidated by him and knows that, even when weakened (and slowly returning to full power), he is more powerful than she is. The Hidden One aims to rule the Earth and it is implied that he may have attempted to do so in the past.in the end he turned on his wife and freed the greatest evil.which he than adsorbed in to him self giving him god like power and he planned to destroy the entire world.he was later confronted in his lair by Ichabod and Jenny mills and while he is distracted she frees Pandora from the mirror he trapped her in and is able to return his powers to the box rendering him helpless he begged for his life before finally being killed by Jenny. Transcendenterfly God Deboth Dark Species Deboth (暗黒種デーボス Ankoku-shu Dēbosu), alternatively referred to as the "Planetary Illness" (星の病 Hoshi no Yamai), is the source of the Deboth Army and the main antagonist in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Near the end of the series, Deboth has evolved into a true humanoid form, now calling himself Transcendenterfly God Deboth (蝶絶神デーボス Chōzetsushin Dēbosu) With his heart damaged from Zyudenryu Bragigas' Gigant Cannon, and with some of his cells scattered across the planet, Deboth's body entered a dormant, plant-like state before Torin seals it away in the Antarctic seabed, where there it came to be known as The Frozen Castle (氷結城 Hyōketsujō). This would become the base from which the deboth army would launch their campaign of human extinction. The inside of the castle contains various spaces, such as a chamber containing the three totems that store emotional energy which acts as the group's main meeting place and a reservoir for the Restoration Water. After Deboth enters his final form, the totem room becomes his throne room. In his Prehistoric Form, he is little more than a mindless beast only driven by an instinct to destroy. After becoming Transcendenterfly God Deboth, he is intelligent and evil. He is also devious, pretending he would spare the planet itself and not the human race. His overall drive is to gather every bit of knowledge about a race of beings to increase his power and then cause said race's extinction. Deacon Frost Deacon Frost is an extremely powerful and merciless vampire and a villain in the Marvel Comics universe. He is the arch-nemesis of Dhampir/vampire hunter Blade/Eric Brooks and his mother's killer. Frost was a scientist looking for the key to immortality. For one of his experiments, he kidnapped a young woman in order to inject her with the blood of a recently killed vampire. The girl's fiancé broke into the lab, and Frost and the fiancé had a fight. During this fight, Frost was injected with the blood himself. The result was that Frost became a vampire but due to the unusual method of his becoming a vampire, he was endowed with a unique characteristic. Anyone he turned into a vampire would generate a doppelgänger. He could create an infinite number of doppelgängers by biting each doppelgänger, and they would all be under his mental control. Frost intended to use this ability to contend for the position of Lord of Vampires, a position that was presently owned by Dracula. Deacon Frost is the vampire responsible for the death of Blade's mother; Blade's initial mission is to exact revenge against his mother's killer. It was also Frost who turned Hannibal King into a vampire. Blade and King, while initially distrusting each other, eventually teamed up to fight Frost's army of Blade and King doppelgangers. The two of them managed to defeat and apparently destroy Frost in his underground hideout, stabbing him twice and leaving his body to be consumed as his hideout exploded. Many years later, Blade encountered a vampire that called itself Deacon Frost. This vampire had a different appearance and personality to the original Frost, and was later identified as being a doppelgänger. The doppelgänger attempted to summon a powerful demon, only to be devoured by it. In a later one-shot story set in New Orleans, Deacon Frost was encountered yet again, but he appeared as he did in The Tomb of Dracula. He also confirmed that the previous encounter was indeed an imposter, as Blade suspected, who was created using science and magic. Blade and King, with the help of Brother Voodoo, foiled Frost's attempt to gain control of Garwood Industries through Donna Garth (daughter of Simon Garth, the so-called Living Zombie). Frost escaped this encounter vowing revenge. More recently, Frost appeared at the summons of Dracula to defend the Lord of Vampires as he underwent a magical ritual, only to be staked by Blade. In the comics, Deacon Frost was depicted as a tall white-haired late middle age gentleman with red eyes and possibly being from circa 1860s Germany as judged by his period clothing. His doppelgänger sported an accent and attire that suggested a southern preacher. Drej Queen Susquehana Drej Queen Susquehana is the Drej Queen and the main antagonist of the 2000 animated Don Bluth film Titan A.E. She is the ultimate leader of an energy-based alien race known as the Drej, possibly with smaller-ranking Queens under her command. What is little known about Susquehana is that she comes from a special matriarchal hierarchy of powerful Drej known as Drej Queens and she rules over her people with an iron fist. In the year 3028 AD, she ordered her drones to destroy the planet Earth. Their attempt was successful, although several humans managed to escape into space. Many years have passed and Susquehana and her drones spotted humans at Tau 14. At the planet of the Gaol, she captures Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto and imprisons Cale and sends Akima off into space, but Cale manages to escape and meet up with the crew of the Valkyrie. When the crew of the Valkyrie discover the location of the Titan, Joseph Korso, the captain of the Valkyrie, and his first mate Preed betray their comrades by exchanging the location of the Titan for cash from Susquehana. The Valkyrie's crew arrived at the Titan near an ice ring to destroy the Drej and create a new Earth. As the Titan activates, Susquehana and the rest of her Drej army were incinerated, as their bodies were made of energy. However, other Drej and Drej Queens could still be out there that were not part of her army. She was voiced by Christopher Scarabosio. Charles zi Britannia Charles zi Britannia is the primary antagonist of the anime series Code Geass. He is the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, the father of Lelouch vi Britannia (and many others) and V.V.'s twin brother. He had a Geass power that allows him to suppress and alter the memories of those he achieved eye contact with, but lost this power in exchange for V.V.'s code which granted him immortality. Charles was a cold and intelligent man who believed strongly in concepts such as social Darwinism, believing that only the strongest are worthy of rising in society. His philosophy was not reserved solely for his adversaries, however, as he treated Lelouch harshly after the death of Marianne, offering no sympathy to his then-adolescent son. At the same time, it was also implied that he secretly wished for the world to truly be kinder. He had no moral compunctions in how he dealt with his enemies. His rise to power saw numerous political rivals and their allies killed, and even as Emperor, Britannia continued to engage in global conflict with its adversaries. Ultimately, he cared little for the casualties of Britannian military conflicts, be they enemy combatants, innocent civilians, or even Britannian soldiers. However, his views and ideology seems to have stemmed from his traumatic upbringing. As a child, he often witnessed his family kill each other in pursuit of the throne, thus he naturally came to understand that without power, one cannot survive. It's also heavily implied that he wished for the world to be gentler; indeed he even tells Lelouch during their final confrontation that the Ragnarok Connection will ensure the gentle world that Nunnally wanted. He was voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the Japanese version, and legendary voice actor Michael McConnohie in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Van Grants, Maxwell and Rayregalia Vers Rayvers. Kroagnon Kroagnon, also known as the Great Architect, is the main antagonist in the original Doctor Who episode, "Paradise Towers". He was a brilliant architect who created a number of projects around the Galaxy. But for all his brilliance, a lot of people didn't trust him, as he eventually became deranged and sought perfection for his work. Kroagnon designed Golden Dream Park and the Bridge of Perpetual Motion, but his masterpiece was Miracle City. He was reluctant to finish the building and move out, unwilling to let the residents ruin his work by moving in and spoiling the beauty of his creation. He was eventually forced out, but left behind booby traps that killed many of the residents. He fled to Earth and built Paradise Towers, but when he again tried to prevent people from living in his creation, his disembodied mind was exiled to the Towers' basement. The Chief Caretaker found him and took him to be "his pet". If ever someone in the Towers died, the Chief would have the cleaners take Kroagnon the body as food. However, Kroagnon needed a body he could put his mind into, so he began using the cleaners to kill people and deliver him the bodies. This was noticed by the Chief who made plea for him to stop, but Kroagnon simply replied that he was hungry. Kroagnon experimented with corporelectroscopy and had cleaner 479 bring the Chief to him. He used the process to put his mind into the Chief so his body became Kroagnon's. He ordered his cleaners to gas each floor of Paradise Towers in turn so that all life within was wiped out. He took up office in the caretaker base. The Seventh Doctor sent him a message, taunting him and criticising his work. Following this, Pex came to him and promised to take him to the Doctor. Kroagnon saw it as an opportunity for revenge and agreed. When they arrived, Kroagnon found it a trap, albeit one that was not complete. The Doctor attempted to push him down a lift shaft but wasn't strong enough. Kroagnon began throttling the Doctor and smashing his body against a wall. Pex took a stick of explosive and threw himself at Kroagnon. Both fell down the shaft and the resultant explosion presumably killed them both. In 2157, Adjudicator Bishop recalled dealing with the "messy consequences" of the Kroagnon affair, which was one of the highlights of his spotless record. Brajira the Messiah Brajira of the Messiah (救星主のブラジラ Kyūseishu no Burajira) is the primary antagonist of the 34th Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Brajira is a fallen Gosei Angel (元護星天使 moto Gosei Tenshi) with a Messiah Complex who assume the many guises of Buredoran to battle the Goseigers. While his guises were named after Blade Runner (ブレードランナー Burēdo Rannā), Brajira is named after the film Brazil (未来世紀ブラジル Mirai Seiki Burajiru). Both films are related to dystopias, reflecting his desire to reshape the world according to his desires. Brajira was originally the most powerful of the Gosei Angels, able to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. After sealing the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as Bredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel to the point of fashioning the Earth Salvation Plan (地球救星計画 Chikyū Kyūsei Keikaku), which would allow him to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. To that end, after the other Gosei Angels hold him responsible for killing his teammates, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel from his time into the present, distorting his looks in the process as Warstar arrives on Earth. From there, Brajira joins Warstar under the name Buredoran of the Comet and provided them with his inventions - the Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (魔虫兵ビービ Machūhei Bībi) and the enlarging Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫 Bībi Mushi), along with his knowledge on the Gosei Angels so Warstar can do his dirty work in disabling them before he disposes of the aliens personally. After Warstar's defeat by the Goseigers, Bredoran returns to the Yuumajuu after secretly unsealing its leaders to have them finish off the Goseigers, momentarily assuming his Warstar guise to take advantage of Gyōten'ō's plan to use the Horn of Ragnarok to destroy the planet. After losing face in the aftermath of the Abare Headder incident, Buredoran attempts to do away with both the Yuumajuu leaders and the Goseigers. The scheme backfires, and Buredoran is defeated by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight in Ground Gosei Great. In the film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, Buredoran assumes a form similar to Doukoku known as Buredoran of Chimatsuri. In this form, Buredoran uses his Bibi Bugs to turn Shinken Red into his follower to use his fire Modikara with Makodama's power in a scheme to transfer the Sanzu Rivers' waters into the Gosei World through a portal that opens every two centuries. The plan fails and Buredoran meets his end against Ground Hyper Gosei Great. His near lifeless body is then discovered by Matrintis Empire's Metal-Alice after her encounter with a mysterious Super Sentai group, and he is rebuilt as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg with his memories erased, as Robogorg knew of his true identity and intended to use his ability to seal the Tensouders. Bred-RUN regains his memory when Metal-Alice takes pity on him and restores it. With this, he sets up the Matrintis Empire's downfall and destroys Metal-Alice despite her act of kindness towards him. Taking control of the Terminel, renaming it Labyrindel (ラビリンデル Rabirinderu, 1), Brajira reveals his true form and captures Gosei Knight to make him his servant once more. Furthermore, using the military might of Warstar, the magic of the Yuumajuu, and the advanced technology of the Matrintis Empire, Brajira begins setting up his master plan to set up the Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo, 2) ceremony by having his Dark Headders be destroyed so they can become wedges in key points to start the process by the time of the upcoming solar eclipse. After destroying Labyrindel in an attempt to get rid of Gosei Knight, Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers after activating the wedges. Upon being mortally wounded, he transfers the last of his Dark Gosei powers to the wedges in order to power them up for the activation of Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, the Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. In the film Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King and takes on the name Messiah of the Black Cross Brajira (黒十字の救星主ブラジラ Kuro Jūji no Kyūseishu Burajira) with his belt donning the crest of the Black Cross Army.3 He battles Gokai Red and Gosei Red within his own subspace, using the Bibi Soldiers to hold them off while having a Bibi Bug tail them so he can unleash dead-on hits. But once his strategy is exposed, the two red Sentai warriors defeat him. In a final gambit by the Black Cross Colossus, Brajira is revived again along with his Buredoran guises before they are all ultimately destroyed by the combined finishers of Gokaioh, Gosei Great, and many of the previous Sentai teams' giant robots. Brajira and his many incarnations are voiced by Nobuo Tobita (飛田 展男 Tobita Nobuo). Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Marvel) Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the Chaos King, is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is usually depicted as a supervillain and demonic god of evil who is best known as an enemy of Hercules and Thor. He is based on the Mikaboshi of Japanese mythology and the gods of Japan known as Kami. According to the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe's profile on Mikaboshi, billions of years ago, after the Demogorge had purged the degenerated Elder Gods, the Shinto gods Izanagi (a seventh-generational deity of the ancient Amatsu-Kami pantheon) and Izanami (an aspect of the Elder Goddess of Earth, Gaea) ventured into a formless world (Earth) that was dominated by a dark, primordial void where the ancient force of nature known as Amatsu-Mikaboshi existed and reigned alone. The divine couple began to populate the world with living creatures as well as lesser Amatsu-Kami who later came to be worshipped as gods by the inhabitants of Japan, which enraged Mikaboshi. His attempts to topple the fledgling Amatsu-Kami pantheon were foiled, and Mikaboshi was forced to descend to Yomi, which Izanagi designated as the netherworld of the Japanese, where he remained for centuries. Mikaboshi is a god of evil against the Kami, a race of extra-dimensional beings who were worshipped as gods by the ancient Japanese. For millennia, he has fought to possess the Grasscutter sword, a sacred weapon to the Kami equal to Mjolnir among the Asgardian gods. Thor, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, fought their way past Mikaboshi's armies of the undead in order to take Grasscutter (which in this case resembles a normal katana, rather than the ken-like shape of the original) and depart Ama, the home of the Japanese gods with it. Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Traitors Category:Fallen Hero Category:Deities Category:Sequined Sadist's Omniverse Category:Physical God Category:Overarching Villain Category:Knight Templar Category:Love Haters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Human haters Category:Hidden One's Army Category:Sociopaths Category:Sealed Evil Category:Final Boss Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Peter Mensah Category:Bigger Bads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Possessors Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Rivals Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Mass Poisoners Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti